Think Twice
by Selene69
Summary: Neji shouldn't have touched Naruto. He should have thought twice before he touched Sasuke's boy.


**Song: Think Twice**

**Artist: Eve 6**

**A/n: I couldn't quite grasp the consept of the song so this took me longer then I would have thought. Now, I'm not in the practise of making sad fics unless I'm sad, so this does have a happy ending. If anyone would like to see it with a sad ending, please review and tell me. Please Enjoy. *bow***

Their lips met and he pushed his blond back onto the bed, pressing himself closer. They both groaned in pure delight at the clashing of their erections. The blond tipped his head back and used his nails to carve his mark into his boyfriend's back, "Sasuke!" the black haired hotty grinned around the cock in his mouth. It was a usual night for them. A date and sex. Something they did often, something Sasuke prayed would keep Naruto faithful to him. His best friend had dated Naruto years ago, and Naruto had cheated, but Sasuke still had hope that Naruto had given that all up.

Naruto lay curled into him after their last round. It felt good to have him so close. Sasuke took a deep breath and got out of the bed as his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and stepped out of his bedroom, "Aniki? Why are you calling so late?"

Itachi Uchiha was a well known name in all clicks. He was the one person you didn't fuck with, you told him the truth and the whole truth. Sasuke leaned on the balcony waiting for his brother to start talking, "Is Naruto there?"

"He's in bed."

"Asleep?"

"Yah."

Itachi hummed into the phone before switching it to his other ear, "Well, I have a pretty little blonde and a sexy red head here that tell me they've seen him at club Kazekage. He's not alone, Baby Brother. He's got a fuck-me-now brunette with him. A brunette that you work with and grew up with." Sasuke felt his airway tighten, "Sasuke. Sasuke? Otouto?"

Sasuke snapped out of his daze, "Yes, Itachi?"

Itachi sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt. I told you that a whore never changes their ways. Naruto isn't going to change just for you. He's sleeping around with Neji and nothing will stop that." Sasuke thanked his brother and hung up the phone.

(A Week Later)

Naruto hummed and swayed his hips as he danced through their apartment. He wore skin tight jeans and an orange wife beater that said ramen on the back in blue script. He wore black shoes and four bracelets on each wrist. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom in his black boxers and a black wife beater. Naruto ground their hips together and brushed his lips with Sasuke's.

Sasuke chuckled lightly at the teasing action and cupped the blonde's ass, "Tease and I won't let you out tonight."

Naruto whined, "I haven't seen Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tamari or Shikamaru in two years! I have to see them tonight!" Sasuke smiled faintly at the mention of Naruto's old college buddies. The seven friends had been inseparable during their four years of college.

Sasuke lightly swatted Naruto's butt and stepped away from him, "Go out, have fun. I'm staying home."

Naruto sighed, "Was work really that bad?"

"Four board meetings and two computer glitches in the main frame. It was worse then that bad." Naruto kissed Sasuke lightly and walked towards the door grabbing his keys.

"I'll see you later then."

Sasuke nodded and took a drink of water as Naruto left with little to no problem. Sasuke picked up his phone when it rang, "Sasuke."

"Gaara."

"Kankuro and I are at the bar. Neji's here with Tenten and Lee. He's telling them that Naruto should be here soon." Sasuke nodded and looked at the clock.

"I've got an hour to get ready. How do you want me?"

Gaara smiled into the phone and purred to his best friend, "Tight leather, like you use to wear, with your hair down and those beautiful eyes of yours lined in kole. I want Sharingan on my arm tonight." Sasuke laughed. Back when he'd been in the street racing business, his car had been named Sharingan and he wore his leather and didn't spike his hair.

Sasuke nodded, "Any other requests?"

"Your lighter case and gloves. Cause I wanna see Neji knocked on his ass." Sasuke said a soft goodbye and started to get ready. If Naruto was going to cheat, Sasuke was going to show him just how he felt about it.

(At the Club)

Gaara felt slightly sick. He had been the one that had gotten Naruto and Sasuke together. He had fought with Sasuke to get him to give the blond a chance. When they'd gotten together, Gaara had started to think his friend was finally happy, until he got the call from Sasuke that Naruto was cheating.

Gaara turned to see Sasuke step into the club just as Think Twice by Eve 6 began playing. Sasuke looked like his old self, he looked ready for a fight. Gaara pulled Sasuke close and looked him over, "You pulled out the big guns. Sai's going to kill you for stealing his look."

"I invented modern bad ass. He can suck my nine inch cock." Gaara laughed and pointed to where Neji and Naruto were dancing. Sasuke felt sick as Neji's hand slid to Naruto's crotch. He could hear Naruto's gasp as the blond bucked into the hand. Sasuke growled when to warm, soft, female bodies pressed against his arms.

He looked down at Sakura and Ino. The blonde giggled lightly, "Sasuke! We have a question!"

Sakura giggled and rubbed against him lightly, "Whose prettier? Me or Ino?" Sasuke looked the both over. They were both damn hot. Ino wore low riding, black skinny jeans and a dark purple tube top. Sakura wore a black mini skirt and a pink tube top with pink mesh tights.

Sasuke smirked, "It doesn't matter whose prettier. So, lets see how you both dance." it was a good way to get on the floor and near Naruto. The girls agreed, both probably knew what was going on and they were most likely on Sasuke's side.

They both danced against him. Ino behind him and Sakura in front of him. He took Ino's hand and spun her behind Sakura. The girls giggled and danced happily to the song. Sasuke glanced at Neji and Naruto. Naruto was wrapped up in Neji, but Neji only had eyes for Sasuke and the girls. Sasuke lightly patted their butts and kissed their cheeks, "Sakura looks hot tonight, but Ino is a better dance partner." the girls were content with this and walked away.

Sasuke walked towards Neji just as Next Contestant by Nickleback came on. Sasuke pulled Naruto to face him. The blond looked horrified that Sasuke was standing there, that Sasuke had seen him with Neji, "Mind if I cut in?" Neji pulled Naruto back.

"Yes, actually. I do."

Sasuke smirked, "Think twice before you touch my boy." Neji shoved Naruto away.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto grabbed Neji's arm, "Neji… please. Don't start a fight with Sasuke. You won't win." Neji pushed Naruto away and told him to stay out of the way.

Sasuke clenched his fist and glared at Neji, "He's not a doll, he can do what he wants."

"Then why are you here?" Sasuke paused, "Your controlling him by not letting him do what he wants. If he wants to be with me then so be it."

Sasuke growled and fists were flying. Neji got a few good hits, but Sasuke ended it by hitting his jaw and knocking him out. The bouncers got Neji onto a stretcher and two began to pull Sasuke out of the club. Gaara, Sakura, Ino and Naruto followed them as they tossed him into the parking lot.

Sasuke sat up and wiped his mouth on his pant leg. Gaara and Sakura started to check on him while Ino went to her car to grab a bottle of water. Naruto watched helplessly as his boyfriend tried to shoo the others away.

Naruto knew that he shouldn't have been with Neji the way he was, but something about Neji had pulled him into a passionate fantasy with mind blowing sex. It had been a mistake. Sasuke had never given Naruto boundaries, though they fought about everything. Sasuke had left Naruto free to explore and leave. Naruto blinked, Sasuke had been waiting for him to leave. That was why he never held on to tight. Sasuke was letting him go while keeping him there.

Naruto walked to Sasuke and knelt down. The others backed off. Naruto tipped up Sasuke's chin, "He didn't mean anything." Sasuke nodded, "If you need time I can go stay with Hinata. I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted." Sasuke pulled Naruto close and held him tightly.

"Tonight's for fighting, but I don't want to fight with you. Just come home and forget about Neji."

Naruto smiled, "Forget about who?"

**a/n: Mushyness! It makes me feel like a hopeless romantic. Which I am! Hahahahaha! Thank you for reading. *bow***


End file.
